User blog:Starscream7/Endak 4 and The Sadistic Revenge return, plus Summer Contest 1 Reminder!
As the title states, my favorite Hero factory team is going to be going on more notable missions! My favorite team is called Endak 4, which is an advanced system of Heroes who go on cryptid-like missions. I first introduced the team on October 17th, 2010, and so far, has gone on three notable missions, which I might possibly make into three short stories. Titles are still in the works, if the stories will be created at all. Not too long ago, I created an article, titled Hero Factory: The Sadistic Revenge. The article is notably a prequel to BIONICLE: Reality II, but it is now going to be BIONICLE: Universe II. The Sadistic Revenge will most likely never be created as an actual film ... but in October of 2010, I created the entire plot for the film, which I will release after BIONICLE: Universe is released (which will hopefully be soon). Good thing I never released it right away, but I don't know why I didn't :P If you've seen Endak 4's article, you'll know that they went to Lemus 2 to investigate a report of a Zombax invasion. The Heroes participating in that mission were Noah Conner, Julia Tech, Tom Noble and mission manager Jack Axler. Only Noah and Julia survived this mission. Afterwards, they head to an oil drilling center in October 2010 (it says September, which is a mistake I never got to fix) to find out why many robot workers there were oddly malfunctioning ... but when they arrive, they wish they hadn't volunteered for this mission. Noah and Julia returned for this mission, with a new manager, named Robert Barton (who stays in Makuhero City, and two new Heroes, James Racer and Sam Flicker. Only Noah, Julia and Robert survive this mission (James and Sam were mutated into Villains, but survived, and couldn't be changed back. They were put in the Hero Factory Prison Center). Finally, they head on a third and final mission of the year ... which was to find a giant being on a nearby planet, which had been reported several times and apparently was going to prove a threat in the near future. Noah and Julia return yet again for this mission, and Robert stays in Makuhero City yet again. They have two new team members to replace James and Sam, and they are David Tadis and Mike Nelly. By the end of the mission, Noah, Julia and Robert are the only survivors again. Now, the adventure continues ... Now, a year later, in October 2011, the survivors of the team return. Noah Connor, Julia Tech and Robert Barton are confirmed to return for several upcoming missions. Robert will also accompany the team on these missions. There will also be a more major protagonist this time, who will take Julia's place as the second protagonist, bumping here back to the third. There will be at least three new other Heroes to accompany the team as well. I hope to make three new missions again this year, but I have only thought out one of them so far. The main atagonist of one of the missions will be a gelatanious tar-like mass, similar to the one in Fall of Magma Moon. That's all I have to say for now. '' Oh - and about the '''Summer Contest 1! You have five days left, until September 30th, to enter your MOCs! I will hopefully be announcing the three winners on October 3rd. I will judge them on October 1st and 2nd, and announce the three winners on October 3rd. We currently have five contestants - but I'm still hoping for more! Any new users out there can feel free to enter! Just follow the guidelines of the contest on my Summer Contest Blog. Have fun building! Enter your Hero on my Talk Page. ' We'll Remember 9/11 01:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts